dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Landon
Profile = |-| Killer = Cindy Landon is a character in DEXTER as well as Dexter Early Cuts. She is a magician's assistant and a "Black Widow" serial killer who made money on the side by killing her elderly husbands. She is one of Dexter's earlier kills, her life ending in March 2004 (just a year after Alex Timmons). Appearance Cindy is an attractive woman in her late 20's to early 30's with long blonde hair, high cheekbones and perfect figure. In her work attire, she wears black pants with a black vest over a white, button up shirt. Personality Cindy is a conniving woman, she puts on a fake personality to act like a gentle and loving creature only to be revealed as a greedy, murderous witch. With her own life in danger, she offers sexual favors just to get out of it...which unfortunately for her, is uninteresting to Dexter. Plot Early Cuts Cindy was killed in March 2004. She worked as a magician's assistant, but was also a black widow preying on elderly men. She started in 2001. She would marry them and then kill them in some way that could be mistaken for an accident. She killed her first victim by pushing him down a flight of stairs. Her next husband was killed by an overdose of his heart medication, caused by her tampering with the dosage. At the time of Early Cuts, she had recently remarried. During a performance, Dexter volunteered for a trick. Cindy flirted with him and set up a date with him in his car. After sedating her, he brought her to a stage and restrained her inside a large box otherwise used for the classic "woman-sawn-in-half" trick. When he confronted her about her killing, she attempted to justify them by arguing that her victims were old and didn't have much time left to live anyway. Dexter then brought out a chainsaw. Cindy offered to have sex with him in exchange for her life but was turned down by Dexter, who instead sawed her in half, killing her. Season One Cindy Landon appeared in a flashback in Return to Sender. When the Ice Truck Killer had brought up Valerie Castillo, an intended victim of Dexter's, Dexter attempted to frame her husband, Jorge Castillo, and dispose of any evidence that could implicate him, such as cutting tools and his blood slide collection. When he looked at them nostalgically, he brought up the slides of Alex Timmons, Gene Marshall and Cindy Landon. When it turned out that the Ice Truck Killer was not planning to expose Dexter, he kept the slide collection anyway. Victims Cindy is responsible for the deaths of three elderly men. Due to some inconsistency between Early Cuts and the Dexter Showtime Series, it cannot be confirmed if the three named victims from the TV series are the same three she killed in Early Cuts so they will be listed differently. Early Cuts *Husband 1. A gentle man that she married, only to gain his money. She ended up pushing him down a flight of stairs, causing his death. It is presumed he was killed in 2001, as that's the year she started these murders. *Husband 2. 30 years her senior, she took advantage of his medicine that needed to be fed to him...ultimately doubling the dose that ended his life. His death can be placed anywhere between 2001 and 2004, probably 2002-2003. *Husband 3. A kind old man who was in love with Cindy, unfortunately he met his end before Dexter could kill Cindy...this kill being for him (as well as the 2 men before). An obiturary article describes his name and cause of death, however it is difficult to read and covers multiple people who died. Showtime Series Thanks to a special feature on the Sho.com website, we have the following names and the apparent causes of death are from medical supplies taken from a boyfriend of hers. http://www.sho.com/site/dexter/killroom.sho * Norman Gork * Gilbert Connor * Jerry Rames References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Minor characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks